Burnt into Stone
by TheEmberGirl
Summary: Snapshots of the lives of Zuko and Toph during and after the war. Fluff, missing moments, future lives, alternate endings etc. Chapter 11: Scarf: ...it's a lot colder at the South Pole than it is in Ba Sing Se...
1. Party

**Hi everyone this is the start of a collection of Toko drabbles, which are inspired by various different fanarts and other fics. This one in particular was inspired by Jade1994's fic Lesson Learnt? and a deviantart I forgotten on a party hosted by Zuko. The cover art is by Invisible Unicorn**

**Disclaimer: Nickelodeon own Avatar I do not.**

_This takes place several years after Ozai was defeated_

* * *

**Party**

Zuko finally got away from all his ministers and quickly sneaked into the peaceful courtyard. Although he was the host for this party commemorating the fall of Ozai, Zuko was not a party person and needed some quiet. Little did he know that Toph had also retreated into the courtyard to avoid all the sounds and vibrations from the party, especially Sokka's raucous comments about how amazing Suki was as he drunkenly stumbled around.

'Hey Sparky. Getting away from all the noise, huh?'

The Fire Lord started before seeing the blind Earthbender sitting by the fountain and smiling.

'Hello Toph. I haven't seen you in a long time. I've missed you; I haven't had any like minded people to talk to since Mai left.'

'Yeah, I missed you too. Hey, remember that time when Twinkletoes accidently blasted Sugar Queen with mud?'

With that the two of them began recounting stories of when they'd travelled together and telling jokes.

'Oh that was a good time.' Toph said, punching Zuko in the arm after he recounted a particularly amusing story. Zuko ignored the punch and went on to tell a joke so bad Toph howled with laughter and punched his arm repetitively.

'Hey,' he said feeling sure his arm would bruise the next day. 'You've got to stop punching me to show affection. Toph grinned evilly before saying:

'Would you rather me hug you instead?' before hugging him so forcefully they both fell to the ground.

'Actually,' Zuko said, smirking back at her. 'I don't think I'd mind.'

'Ouch!' he exclaimed as Toph punched him _really _hard. Then unexpectedly she cupped her hands around his face and he felt his heartbeat escalate as she gently traced the edges of his scar. and their lips met softly.

* * *

**I'm going to try and update this every week, these will (mostly)be 300-400 word drabbles about Toph and Zuko. Remember reviews always help :)**

**Here's a crack/alternate ending to this fic:**

_Then unexpectedly she cupped her hands around his face and he felt his heartbeat escalate. Slowly she pulled him towards her and slapped him across the cheek. 'Fooled you!' she laughed before getting up and running across the courtyard laughing maniacally. _

**~HunterofArtemis**

**Review please, and I'll give you virtual cookies.**


	2. Candy

**Hi everyone I know I said I'd update two weeks ago but I was really busy with school; end of year assessment tasks and whatnot, thankfully that's all over now. So I present to you the next chapter. This chapter is based off a scene in the book Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas, involving an assassin, a prince and candy. It's a really good book which everyone should read.**

**Disclaimer: I neither own Avatar nor Throne of Glass**

* * *

**Candy**

It was New Year's morning, sunlight was streaming into the guest rooms of the Fire Palace and the Earth Kingdom ambassador didn't want to wake up, yawning Toph stretched and turned over and the surprising crackle of paper woke her completely. She sat upright on the bed and felt for the foreign object, and soon a rather heavy paper bag in was her hands. The contents of the bag felt like coins, but were too light to be gold, silver or even bronze pieces. Perplexed the Earthbender shrugged and opened the bag; instantly the smell of sugar and cherries pervaded her nostrils. _Candy,_ Toph thought smiling to herself.

In Gaoling it was tradition for children to give each other gifts and candy at the New Year Festival, but her parents had never allowed her to join the festivities. Toph now placed a fistful of the once forbidden sweets into her mouth, and tasted sour cherry. She crunched on them and felt the sugar coat her teeth and lips.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Toph swallowed her last mouthful of candy

'Come in.' she called. The door opened and Zuko walked in.

'Good morning Toph,' the Fire Lord said. 'Are you ready for breakfast?'

'I'll be ready soon,' Toph replied. 'Have you brought me any New Year presents?' she asked grinning in anticipation.

'Yes, but you'll get it later,' Zuko answered, chuckling. Then he stared at her

'Toph, your teeth are red!' he exclaimed. Toph immediately clamped her lips together and placed her hands over her mouth

'Whatever,' Toph said, voice muffled. 'You'll get your present later too.'

'Did you even get me a present?'

'Maybe…' Toph said smiling innocently.

'You're impossible.' Zuko sighed. He sat next to her and reached for the paper bag; it was empty.

'You ate all the candy,' he said incredulously. Toph unclamped her mouth and shouted:

'Well duh! What did you expect?'

'Well I was hoping to eat some myself. I didn't expect you to eat it all before breakfast.'

Toph ignored him and tried uselessly to dislodge the sugar on her teeth, finally she gave up and marched towards the door.

'Fine, let's go to breakfast. Then you can give me my present.'

Zuko stared after her, then he chuckled again, before getting off her bed and following her out the door.

* * *

**That's it chapter done. This time I promise to actually update in a week. I swear on the River Styx-oh wait that's Percy Jackson-never mind.  
Next Chapter-_Presents, _it is the sequel too this chapter where they finally exchange presents.**


	3. Presents

**Yay! I updated on time almost. Time is the sequel to the last drabble. Just to clarify none of these drabble actually relate to each other unless I specify, in case you're confused. Now I have an annoucement; I won't be updating this fic or any Avatar fic for a while. I have many reasons for this, although my assentment task are over I now to make Christmas presents, I'm not getting much reception for this fic, and have pretty much abandoned my Percy Jackson which I get higher reception on and ****I need to update** those fics, also I might be going on holiday to somewhere where there's no computer/internet access, and my Percy Jackson fics. However I'll try my best to update as soon as I can.

**Enough rambling from me, here the story.**

* * *

**Presents**

'Can I have my present now?' Toph asked, spraying crumbs all over the table and gaining distaining glances from the servants.

'Be patient, you'll get it soon.' Zuko said trying to sound disapproving but smiling despite his efforts.

'Wait here I'll be right back.' With that he got up and walked out of the room, leaving Toph with the servants.

He returned a few minutes later. Just in time as Toph was about the Earthbend the annoying servant who sniffed every five seconds all the way to Ba Sing Se.

'Here,' Zuko said, giving her a rectangular package. Toph held it smelt a slight fragrance.

'What is it?' she asked.

'It's Uncle Iroh's newest blend of jasmine tea, he thought you might like it.'

'Of course I'd like it, I love your uncle's teas. How the old man going anyway?'

'Iroh's fine. I'm glad you like it.'

'Now I'll give you my present,' Toph reached into her pocket and pulled out a rock she'd picked up on her way to breakfast.

'What am I supposed to do with a rock?' Zuko asked confused.

'Oh whoops,' Toph said. 'I forgot.' A look of concentration was upon her face as she bended the rock into the shape of a turtleduck.

'There, I hope you like it,' she said handing the perfect sculpture of the turtleduck to a surprised Zuko. 'You can use it as a paperweight.' She added.

'How did you know I like turtleducks?' he asked.

'Well, I made friends with one the courtiers– . Don't give me that look.'

'How do you even know that I'm looking at you?'

'I just do. Yes I made friends with a courtier, she told me a lot of stories about how you use to feed turtleducks with your mom.'

Zuko smiled remembering the happy times he'd had with his mother, before Toph continued.

'There were a lot of funny stories too, like how a mother turtleduck bit you, and there was an especially funny one involving Azula, Mai and an apple.'

Zuko felt his face turn red as Toph laughed and left the room. _I'm going have to find a way to get back at her,_ he thought. However he would keep that turtleduck figurine on his desk for years to come.

* * *

**So that's the end of this drabble. Who know when I'll next be able to update. One things for sure, reviews will help. ****Review and you'll get virtual cookies; I baked new one to replace the ones that Invisible Unicorn and Sokka stole and ate.**

**Bye for now and Merry Christmas in case I don't get back by then**

**~HunterofArtemis**


	4. Jealousy

**Yes I'm finally updating. Just to avoid confusion, none of the drabbles are related to each other unless I specifically say so. I'm sorry to those who had requests, but currently I'm not taking requests because I have a few more ideas I want to write first. That said, this story was inspired by Minari Hanul's 'taang hugging-afterwards' and a comment from shinshukue98. I think the artwork was based at the Western Air Temple, but I've taken poetic licence to make it fit in better. The characters might be OoC though.  
Disclaimer: I'm neither Bryke nor Minari Hanul. Don't sue me.  
**

* * *

**Jealousy**

'No, move your feet further apart, you're not doing it properly!' Drilled Toph. Team Avatar was having one of their annual meetings and Toph was teaching Aang one of the more refined moves of Earthbending that he hadn't had time to master while they were on the run. They'd been practising for half an hour now; for each time Aang attempted the move Toph always found something that he wasn't doing right. Finally the rock moved in the right direction, Aang stared at it in surprise. Toph grinned at him and smacked him across the back-her idea of a friendly pat.

'Congratulations Twinkletoes! You did it.' Toph said, half excited for her friend and half exasperated at how long it took for him to figure it out. Aang did the move again, perfectly.

'Awesome! Thank you Sifu Toph.' he exclaimed, before pulling her into a hug. Toph was taken by surprise and did nothing for a few seconds, then she began to pull away. Aang suddenly felt eyes piercing into his back.

'Um Twinkletoes…?' Toph said.

'Zuko's right behind me isn't he?' Aang asked. A few days ago Toph and Zuko had declared to everyone that they had been a couple for a while, and Zuko had been edgy every time he anywhere near Toph. This time, it happened that was _hugging _her…

'Yep.' Toph replied, now free of Aang's arms.

'I should run, shouldn't I?' it was a statement not a question.

'Yeah, you probably should.' Toph replied smiling smugly. At this Aang took off across the courtyard, using his Airbending to help him. Zuko immediately gave chase, but as soon as he passed Toph, he tripped over a small rock that hadn't been there a moment ago. As soon as he was on the ground, Toph stood over him and earth encircled his feet.

'What are you doing?' he asked in an accusing tone. Toph smirked.

'This,' she said, giving him a kiss. 'Can you remember why you were so jealous now?'

'No.' he replied, pulling her towards him.

Their lips were about to meet when Sokka walked passed them and screamed:

**'OOGIES!'**

* * *

**So did you like? Was anyone too OoC? Please tell me in a review, we burnt our virtual cookies so have some virtual muffins instead. I'll be updating Pranking the Gaang, tomorrow hopefully. And meanwhile please vote on my poll about which story I should start next.**


	5. Argument

**I know I said I'd start a new story next, and that is on the way, but this idea got stuck in my head and I just had to write it out. This is a little shorter than than usual and is written in a different writing style/P.O.V. but the reasoning for that will be explained at the bottom of the page.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:tLA**

**Now, try to imagine yourself into this story.**

* * *

**Argument**

You are at the Fire Palace for one of Team Avatar's odd reunions, as you walk down the corridor you hear Toph and Zuko arguing again. You drift closer to the closed door of the room they're in, wanting to hear what this argument is about, you have no qualms about eavesdropping, it's in your nature.

'Earthbender!'

'Firebender!'

'Earthbender!'

'Firebender!'

'Earthbender!'

It's the same argument they've been having all week, you turn to search for the kitchen (gee, these Fire Nation building are hard to navigate) as Zuko asks:

'Twins?'

He is replied with:

'Earthbender!'

The argument continues as you walk away, then as you reach the end of the corridor, Toph bellows:

'ALRIGHT, SPARKY! TO THE SPARRING COURT!'

The door opens, you quickly run around the corner so her rage doesn't focus on you, before remembering she can't see you anyway. You can't help but feel sorry for Zuko; after all this is the fourth time in a week that's he's gonna get pounded onto the ground. You just wonder how Toph manages to do that every time. As the raised voice and futile protests fades away, you make a mental note to check on Zuko later, before continuing on to the kitchens.

* * *

**Did that confuse you? Just a bit? Don't worry I was supposed to be purposefully vague. Now for my reasoning, well not really. The answer to your questions are more questions.**

**1. Who are "you"?**

**2. What was the argument about?**

**3. (optional)Who do you think will win the argument?**

**Please answer in a review. Whoever gets both non-optional questions correct will get to request a chapter. (note: you only count if you are signed into/have an account, this makes it easier for me to alert you) Answers and results will be announced in the next chapter.**

**one last thing, tell me if you like the style of writing, it was fun to write and I might do more of this in the future.**

**(Sorry there are no cookies this time, we had to give them all to Toph to calm her down)**


	6. Agni Kai

_** Congratulations to a18lkr for winning the competition. In case you're wondering here are the answers.**_

_**The story is where "you" are Sokka, who is sneaking around, and eavesdrops on an argument between pregnant Toph and Zuko, about whether the child will be an Earthbender or a Firebender (twist on the traditional boy/girl argument). The story ends with Toph demanding a spar to settle the matter and Sokka wondering on how Toph manages to still beat Zuko up while pregnant.**_

_**The third question will be answered in another chapter.**_

**This ****chapter ****isn't a drabble. I tried to write it as one, but it didn't feel right, this is the last of my original ideas for this fic. It was inspired by a fic where, during an awkward sky bison ride, Zuko wishes he'd taken Toph rather than Katara to face Azula. Another fic that inspired me is ****Grounded by Danny Phantom SG-1.**

* * *

** Agni Kai**

'I can handle Azula,' Zuko said as the group planned out what they'd do when the Comet arrived.

'Not alone,' his Uncle countered. 'You'll need help.'

'That's right—' Zuko was about to say more when another voice spoke up.

I'll go with you, it'll make up for that terrible field trip we had earlier.' Toph volunteered.

'But Azula is too dangerous,' Zuko protested. 'I was going to ask K-'

'Tell me something is too dangerous for me again,' Toph interrupted. 'And I'll bury you up to your nose in the earth.' With that threat a rock several metres away split in half with an ominous crunch.

The exiled prince smiled wryly at the small Earthbender.

'Okay, point taken,' he said. 'You can come with me.'

'Great! Sparky, this is going to be the best field trip ever!' Toph exclaimed, punching Zuko in the arm, while Uncle Iroh chuckled at her antics.

'Katara, Sokka and Suki,' Zuko continued as if nothing had happened. 'You three can go stop the airships.'

'That way when Aang does face the Fire Lord, we'll be there to help him.' Katara finished for him, her face full of determination.

After he and Toph had mounted Appa, Zuko had one last question for his uncle.

'So if I'm going to be Fire Lord after the war is over, what are you going to do?'

'After I reconquer Ba Sing Se, I'm going to reconquer my tea shop,' the old man said, flipping his lotus tile. 'And I'm gonna play Pai Shou every day.

'Good luck with that,' Toph said from the saddle. 'Goodbye General Iroh.'

'Goodbye everyone,' Iroh replied. 'Today destiny is our friend. I know it.' With that he waved to them as the Sky Bison flew off.

As Sozin's Comet broke into the atmosphere, its fierce light and heat was so intense even Toph could feel it.

'What are you thinking?' she asked Zuko, breaking the silence that had plagued them since they started flying.

'I'm worried about Aang,' the prince replied truthfully. 'I don't know if he has the guts to face my father.'

'Don't worry about Twinkletoes, I'm sure he'll figured something out and come back. He always does. He _has _to.'

Somehow the blind girl's confidence in the young Avatar reassured Zuko and they continued to fly in silence.

The Fire Capital was lit by the light of the Comet as they approached it.

'We're here,' Zuko murmured, half to himself and half to Toph.

Soon they reached the centre of the city, where the Fire Sages were ready to crown his sister.

'Well? What are you waiting for!' she snapped as the Sages paused to watch the arrival of the bison.

Zuko stood up when they landed.

'Sorry,' he said. 'But you're not going to be Fire Lord today.'

He jumped off Appa, and Toph slid down after him.

'I am.'

Azula laughed; a false mocking laugh.

'You're hilarious,' she said in a faked sweet tone.

'And you're going down.' Toph said matter-of-factly from beside Zuko.

'You want to be Fire Lord?' Azula asked raising an eyebrow. 'Let's settle this, just you and I. _Brother_. The showdown that was always meant to be. _Agni Kai!_'

'You're on,' Zuko replied, meeting her deranged gaze. Azula smirked

'Are you sure you want to do this?' Toph asked in a low voice. 'She knows she can't take us both, so she's purposely separating us.'

'I think I can take her this time,'

'But you agreed with Iroh that you needed help.'

'There's something off about her,' he replied. 'I can't explain it, but there's something off about her. She's slipping. This way no one else will get hurt.'

Toph huffed at that.

'I don't like it,' she hissed. 'So if anything goes wrong, I'm gonna to help. No arguments.'

Zuko nodded, he was sure nothing would go wrong. He didn't know how mistaken he was.

The Agni Kai was beginning, Azula pulled off her cloak.

'I'm sorry it had to end this way, _brother_.' She sneered.

'No, you're not.' Zuko replied calmly, before Azula threw the first plume of blue fire at him.

Zuko countered it, and blue and orange flames collided, lighting up the whole city. From there it continued, her blue against his gold. Setting buildings alight, flashing against the sky which was red from the unearthly glow of the comet. It was beautiful in its own way, as mesmerising as it was deadly. Toph couldn't see the flames, but she could feel them, the heat that raced across the courtyard, at and from the two fighters.

Zuko held his ground, and soon it was Azula who was panting. He sent a flame that she barely blocked, and continued to counter the ones she sent after that. She circled around him trying to break his concentration, but his own fire stopped her momentum and sent her sprawling to the ground. Slowly she regained her balance, breathing hard.

'What no lightning today? 'Zuko taunted. 'What's the matter? Afraid I'll redirected it?

'Oh I'll show lightning,' Azula snarled, venom in every word. She gathered up her energy ready to send the blast at her brother. Then she paused.

From her corner of the courtyard, Toph felt Azula's position shift. Then a wave of energy of released into the air. Toph was confused, she couldn't tell what was happening, there was a force in the air, yes, but she needed earth contact to know where things were. She felt Zuko running, away from his sister, towards her. Heard him shouting "NO!" as he leapt up.

When he touched the ground, she felt his body full of energy, most of that energy was blasted skywards a moment later, but some remained in him, causing his body to convulse. Understanding dawned on her. The realisation that Azula, had aimed for her, knowing that Zuko would fail to redirect it properly, filled her with fury.

Knowing she had no way to help him as she was not a healer, she raced directly at Azula on a wave of earth, blocking every attack the mad princess sent at her. At the final moment Azula jumped out of her way and landed on the roof, surveying the area below her she saw her brother convulse again.

'You don't look too good there Zuzu,' she laughed before sending a blast of lightning at the Earthbender.

Toph knew what was happening this time and built an earth shelter around herself, the walls absorbed the impact and crumbled around her. Azula was about to aim again, but Toph sent a volley of rock at from direction from which the impact had come. Azula blocked a few of them before being knocked off the roof, she regained her balance quickly shot more flame at her opponent.

Toph rode in circles around Azula on an earth wave, blocking attacks and sending her own when she could, until a moan of pain from Zuko told her she had to end this quickly. She tightened the circle around Azula, before jumping off and wrapping the earth around her. Before the would-be Fire Lord could blast her way out, Toph sank her down the her shoulders.

Zuko barely stirred as she approached him, that worried her, but she didn't let it show.

'Sparky,' she said in her usual tone, kneeling down next to him. 'Are you alright?'

'I'm okay,' he replied, but a groan betrayed him. She could sense his heartbeat slowing.

'No!' You can't die!' she didn't bother hiding her panic this time, a tear slipped from her eye and she wiped it away angrily.

Another groan.

'You can't!' she repeated. 'We need you, the Fire Nation needs you, the world needs you. _I need you._' She finished so softly he couldn't hear her.

'What did you say?' he whispered, every breath causing him pain. She ignored his question.

'Don't go,' she begged. 'Not yet anyway. I need to tell you something.' She tears fell unchecked now, falling on his face. Zuko felt his own eyes begin to water.

'What?' he asked, barely speaking out the word.

'You asked me once if I was in love with Sokka. The answer is no, well not anymore.'

Zuko couldn't understand what she was saying though his pain.

'Who?' he asked.

Again she didn't answer. His heartbeat was so slow now.

'There also something I need to do.'

There was no answer, the hand she grasped was so cold, and his heartbeat was faint, barely there.

'This' she said, leaning down and kissed him. Suddenly his heartbeat became stronger, _could it be? _Toph thought, it was worth a try. She kissed him again, when she pulled away, he asked:

'_Me?_'

Realising what he was asking she whispered:

'Yes.' She put her hand on his cheek, wanting to know what he looked like. She felt wetness and realised he was crying too. Her finger were tracing around his scar when a shadow fell over them.

'Something's here,' she said, his eyes opened.

'An airship,' he said. 'They're here.'

'KATARA!' Toph screamed. 'AANG! KATARA! Come down!'

They must have sensed her urgency because, seconds later Aang and Katara both landed in the courtyard. Katara gasped before pulling out her water pouch and preceding to heal Zuko.

Toph sighed with relief and made a mental note to be nicer to Sugar Queen in the future, as Azula began scream and spit blue fire at the sight of the Avatar being unscathed.

Toph felt Zuko sit up and smiled, the future was now considerable less uncertain than it had been a few minutes ago.

* * *

**What did you think, I hope you like it because I was tearbending while writing this. Please tell me your thoughts in a review.**


	7. Reunion

**This is a18lkr's request for a Toko reunion. I'm taking request after this chapter, but only if there's critique as well as a request. Request should be in the form of a word prompt or a fanart. If it is a fanart please post the name of the artist and the work because links don't work in reviews. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar, then Toko would be canon. **

* * *

**Reunion**

Zuko opened his eyes and found himself in a makeshift infirmary, looking around he saw a bored looking Toph bending a piece of earth into various shapes.

'What happened?' he rasped, mouth dry.

On hearing his voice, Toph bent the earth into a bracelet and slipped it back on her arm.

'You fainted,' she stated simply. 'Katara was watching over you until Sokka started flirting with a nurse, I'm here while she saves Sokka from Suki and the nurse's boyfriend.'

Zuko smiled, it was so like Sokka to cause trouble, his mind wandered as soon as he saw a pretty face. Then he realised something.

'Wait, I fainted…?'

'Well from what Katara told me, you got shot with lightning so fainting seems like a normal reaction to me.'

'Right,' Zuko said as he remembered what'd happened.

'I'm glad you made it,' Toph said unexpectedly. Zuko was about to thank her when she added:

'Else we'd have problems with getting a new Fire Lord.'

'Oh.'

'But that's not the only reason I'm glad.' Toph said hearing the disappointment in his voice.

'Why else are you glad?'

'Because you're my friend, Sparky.'

* * *

**I know this chapter is short but that kinda is the point of a drabble. Any PJO fans will be able to tell I got that last line from the Lightning Thief. If you have critique and ideas please review. I'll try and post another chapter before the school workload gets too big.**

**~Hunter**


	8. Tea

**Hi it's nightworlder-HunterofArtemis I've changed my user name to TheEmberGirl so it'll be the same as my Admin name for the Toko Facebook page I'll be setting up next week.**

**Wow, no requests, I'm ****surprised and kinda disappointed at the lack of reviews. I normally update once I hit 100 views for the newest chapter, but now I have a new criteria of having at least one review. Also I won't be updating for a while, but not because of not having reviews, I recently lost my USB and this is the last chapter I had saved onto my account so until I find it or give up on finding it there will be no further updates. This chapter is based on a a saying about tea from Afghanistan, when I heard it I immediately thought of Iroh which in turn made me think of Avatar and Toko. So this is why the star of this chapter is Iroh**

* * *

**Tea**

_There is a saying about tea_

The old man was about to make himself a cup of tea when he was suddenly Earthbended several metres up. He was ready to defend himself when he realised his attacker was a little girl, he relaxed his position and offered her a cup of tea. The girl accepted and they began to talk, the way she wanted to do things by herself reminded him of his nephew. Iroh hoped that one day they would meet, they were both strong people. Afterwards the girl thanked him for the tea, and he replied that it was always a joy to share tea with interesting strangers.

_The first cup of tea is shared with a stranger_

The war had just ended and the Avatar and his friends were celebrating with him in Iroh's tea shop. Iroh smiled as his nephew poured the tea, he'd taught Zuko well. The blind Earthbender girl; Toph was there as well. She told him stories about how she ran away to join Earth Rumbles, and they laughed together at Sokka's attempt to "capture the moment". Zuko finished handing out the tea as sat down next to Toph as Iroh sipped his own tea, it was brewed almost perfectly.

_The second cup is shared with a friend_

Iroh hadn't heard from either his nephew or the Master Earthbender a while, the last time he'd seen them was at the Avatar's wedding. They'd both been busy, Zuko with official duties and Toph with her Metalbending Academy. He occasionally saw Aang and his new wife Katara , and was surprised when they gave him an envelope on their latest visit. He was even more surprised, pleasantly so when he opened it to find a wedding invitation. Later as he drank the tea poured by his nephew at tea ceremony, he remembered the first time he'd meet the bride. Toph had been just as stubborn then. Iroh smiled to think the hope that his nephew would meet that stubborn girl would lead to this.

_And the third cup is shared with family. Thus is the power of tea._

* * *

**That's all for now. I'll update as soon as I find that USB.**

**~Ember**


	9. Lin

**I've semi gotten over my lost USB so here's a new chapter, it's the sequel to Argument. I'm also posting to let you guys know I've started a Facebook with Invisible Unicorn called Toko Shippers United. Please like our page. For some reason it doesn't always show up when typed into search so please use the link on my profile. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

**Lin**

Toph knew her baby was coming soon, even though her sight couldn't see inside herself. Katara had just arrived, Zuko hadn't wanted just any midwife with his wife, he needed a trusted friend, who also happened to be a master Waterbender and healer.

Toph sat down and Katara ran the healing water over the Earthbender's swollen belly.

'It feels like twins,' Katara murmured.

Twins huh, Toph thought, it seemed Zuko had been right after all.

Katara withdrew the water.

'They'll be arriving very soon, even tomorrow maybe.'

Toph nodded, she'd figured out that much herself.

'This is joining to be great!' Katara exclaimed. 'Little Tenzin will finally have friends to play with. Until the next one comes along.' She patted the slight swell of her own stomach conspiratorially. Toph just smiled tiredly.

That night Toph couldn't sleep, now that the baby or babies were only a day away from being born, it felt all too real.

Was she ready to be a mother? Sure the Fire Nation needed heirs but could she really be a mother. What if they were blind too and nonbenders unable to see with the earth? Or what if one was a blind Firebender, what would happen then?

Somehow, despite her last minute panic, sleep still found her. She dreamed she walked a vast forest, through great trees that reached to the sky. The trees were old and wise, and knew all the secrets in the world. They spread cool calmness, brushing away all Toph's panic, all her doubts. And when morning came Toph found that she was ready.

It was an easy birth, Katara told her after she'd pushed out the two baby girls. Katara washed the first baby and handed her to Toph.

'She looks like you,' she told Zuko, who'd been holding Toph's hand through her labour. 'Even her eyes are the same colour.'

Toph passed the baby to Zuko.

'Can you think of any names?' She asked. 'She's most likely to be a Firebender.'

'We'll call her Ursa,' Zuko replied. 'After my mother.'

Katara finished washing the second girl and handed her to Toph saying:

'This one has green eyes, like you, but from what I can tell, she's not blind.'

Toph held her daughter, somehow knowing she'd become a great Earthbender.

'So what are you going to name her?' Zuko asked.

'Lin,' Toph replied instantly, thinking about the forest. 'Lin, the great forest that will stand tall and impact the world long after we are gone.'

* * *

**That's it for now, you know the drill, I'll update once there's 100 views and at least one new review. Requests are welcome.**

**~Ember**


	10. Drowning

**Wow I'm updating quicker than expected, that last chapter had a really good reception, which I'm glad for cos it's my headcanon. This chapter is a request from _Emirii- chan. _The ending to it is based of a fanart I saw a while ago, I just can't remember where or what it's called. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own.**

* * *

**Drowning **

Team Avatar was hiding out, in the Fire Nation, on Ember Island, and not just anywhere on Ember Island at that, they were hiding out right in the Fire Lord's beach house. Why were they doing that? Toph didn't really care, Zuko had said some mumble-jumble about his dad not looking for them right on his doorstep, and it sounded perfectly reasonable to her. Besides this being the Fire Lord's beach house, it was conveniently located on a hidden stretch of beach, which was where everyone was located now. Aang and Katara were Waterbending, knee-deep in the sea, Sokka and Zuko were discussing swords and sword fighting, Suki was watching them with mild amusement, and Toph was practising her Sandbending skills. Everything was fine until Katara decided it would be fun to taunt the little Earthbender.

'Hey Toph!' Katara called. 'Why don't you come join us in the water?'

Toph refused.

Katara laughed, this was her chance at getting revenge on Toph for her latest prank.

'Ooh, is the great Toph Bei Fong scared of a little water? I sense a chicken!'

Toph went livid.

'You did not just call me a chicken, Sugar Queen!'

To prove this she marched right into the water and bended sand towards Katara, hearing the older girl's shrieks she grinned and crowed:

'Who's the chicken now?'

Unfortunately for Toph, the act of bending the sand had caused her to slip into an unnoticed undercurrent, which immediately dragged her under the surface and further into the sea. Never had Toph felt so isolated, so cut off from all her senses. Even in the metal cage she'd been able to feel and hear, but underwater all she knew was water and the crash of waves in her ears. This was one of the rare moments that Toph Bei Fong was truly terrified, she was drowning.

Dimly through the water she heard sounds of panic. Then more clearly a muffled male voice shouted: 'I'm coming for you Toph!' moments later strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her back to the shore. Toph resisted the urge to hug her saviour, it could have been anyone; Aang, Sokka, Zuko, Suki _again_, or even worse Katara, who'd started this mess in the first place. No, she'd learnt her lesson; she was _not _kissing anyone who pulled her out of water again.

Water was still blocking her ears, when her saviour asked her whether she was okay, she just roughly shoved them aside, snarled: 'I'm fine!' then shook her head; unblocking her ears.

'Oh,' the person she now recognised as Zuko said dejectedly. 'This is about me burning your feet isn't it?'

Toph suddenly felt guilty, all this time Katara had been being so nasty Zuko, and now she seemed to be doing the same.

'I'm sorry,' she said flushing. 'I just thought you were Sokka.'

They sat in silence for a while, then Zuko broke it:

'You like him, don't you?' it was an observation, not a question.

Toph's silence confirmed it.

'Then he's an idiot for not seeing how amazing you are.'

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought about this chapter in a review. And if you're as dedicated to this ship and _Invisble Unicorn _and I are, please like our Facebook page _Toko Shippers United_ (Link on my profile).**

**I ****update once there's 100 views and at least one new review. Requests are welcome.**

**~Ember**


	11. Scarf

**I'm sorry for not update early but because our report are being written soon I've had the busiest week in the whole semester. There should be no more interruptions but, if I don't get any request after this chapter I'll write a new chapter for** '_Pranking the Gaang_**' first. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, have some virtual cookies (::)****(::)****(::).**

******This chapter is from a prompt from** Invisible Unicorn**.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Bryke**

* * *

**Scarf**

It had been decided that the next of Team Avatar's irregular reunions be held on the Winter Solstice at the South Pole. Zuko just happened to be visiting Iroh and Toph at the Jasmine Dragon when she received her letter.

Iroh read out the letter's contents to Toph then stated:

'Well you two should get packing, the Solstice is only a week away.'

The duo agreed and headed towards their rooms. Five minutes later Toph barged into Zuko's room as he was deciding whether to take his cloak and travellers clothes or his royal robes. At the sound of Toph's footsteps he looked up tiredly.

'Shouldn't you be packing too?' he asked.

'Already have,' Toph replied, indicating to the small bag she carried. 'What's taking you so long?'

'You can't seriously have everything you need in that bag.' Zuko said doubtfully.

'Sure I can.'

Toph opened up the bag a tipped the contents onto Zuko's bed, ignoring his protests.

'I have money and food, that's all I need.'

'What about warmer clothes, or even shoes, it's a lot colder at the South Pole than it is here in Ba Sing Se.' Zuko asked in exasperation.

'Toph narrowed her eyes at the mention of shoes, gathered her things, and stormed out of his room.

Zuko sighed and finally decided on the travelling clothes, a cloak and for good measure; a scarf.

A week later they arrived at the South Pole. After a day of penguin sledding with Aang and Katara, sparring and joking with Sokka and obligingly lighting all the fires that were needed, Zuko was worried about Toph, who had not left her earth tent since they got here.

After knocking on the door for what seemed like hours, Toph finally let him in.

'What do you want?' she asked snappily.

'We're worried about you, you haven't come out for – Oh'

Zuko had finally noticed how much Toph was shivering.

'Toph, I warned you it'd be cold.'

'I don't care.' Toph said childishly, despite her shivering.

Zuko chuckled at her petulant tone.

'Here,' he said. 'Katara gave me these boots to give to you. You should wear them, better not being able to see than have your toes freezing off.'

Toph surprisingly did as she was told, pulling on the boots quickly. She then grabbed Zuko's hands.

'You're warm.' She said when Zuko made a noise of surprise.

'Come on,' he said a few minutes later. 'They others are waiting.'

'But it's cold.' Toph complained, snuggling closer to Zuko.

'I'd give you my cloak, but it's too long for you,' he mused. 'I know, you can wear my scarf.'

Toph had a much better time at the South Pole after that. Zuko however, never got his scarf back, little did he know that Toph would always keep it in the back of her wardrobe.

* * *

**I haven't done a crack ending in ages, but here's one now**

_Toph had a much better time at the South Pole after that. Zuko however, never got his scarf back, little did he know that Toph had used it to wipe snot off herself after Appa sneezed on her._

**There you go, I hope that wasn't too silly.**

**Please tell me what you thought about this chapter in a review. And if you're as dedicated to this ship and **Invisble Unicorn**and I are, please like our Facebook page **_Toko Shippers United_**(Link on my profile).**

**I ****update once there's 100 views and at least one new review. Requests are welcome.**

**~Ember**


End file.
